


Love

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 1





	Love

Dutch and I are kissing us wild and passionate. Our tounges are fighting. But it feels so damn good. I can hear Arthur let out a deep grunt right from me. He enjoys what he sees. After a while Dutch and I separate for air. We three have already rock-hard hard-on's. I love them both so much. I pull Arthur in a passionate tounge fight too. After that I lean back a little, and watch Arthur and Dutch kissing wildly. From the sight alone I could cum. But I hold back. 

We already lost all of our clothes. We are in a hotel in Valentine so we can be as loud as we want. Sure the camp knows about our weird relationship, but it's hard for us all, especially for Dutch, to keep it down while we're doing it. Oh Dutchy can be real loud. Everytime we do it we switch places, so that everyone has something of everything. I like it, and my two darlings like it too. Suddenly I feel a big calloused hand arround my big cock. I let out a surprised moan.  
It's Dutch's hand. I can see how Arthur pleasure Dutch's prick too. So I start to massage Arthur's. We three are a moaning mess.

After some time, Dutch knees on the head of the bed, and Arthur go on all fours, and start to suck him off. Their moaning, and the sight almost kiked me of the cliff too, but I was able to catch myself again. So I take the lube, and kneel behind Arthur. I lube three of my fingers. Then I put the lube aside, and push one finger into Arthur's tide hole. 

He let out a deep grunt, witch goes straight down to my cock, wich twitch right away in excitement. I move my finger a bit, before I add another one, and scissor him loose. When I feel that he's almost ready, I add another finger. Dutch's and Arthur's moans get a bit louder. I finger-fuck him for a bit, before I pull them out, and take my cock in one hand. I lube it too. Then I push it deep into Arthur. In one swift motion, I'm fully inside him. He let out a muffled "ahhhh".

,,Ohh dear boy, your so tight and feel so good." I gasp. 

I start to move. First slow but with time faster and wilder.

,,That's it Arthur, keep going!" I hear Dutch moan.

We three are a moaning mess again. It just feels so good! I'm so close!

,,F-fuuck. A-Arthur I'm not g-gonna la-last long." I gasp.

,,Fill him up Josiah!" Dutch grunts.

Arthur makes an approving noise. He wants it. And I'm gonna give it to him. I start to pound into him even harder.  
And after some time I stop, my dick deep inside him, and fill him up. Arthur let out a long moan arround Dutch's cock.  
And suddenly Dutch let out a loud ,,AHHH" and cum in Arthur's mouth. Then I take Arthur's thick hard shaft in my hand, and pump him over the ege. He let's out a deep grunt. After a while in where we catched our breaths, me and Dutch slowly pull back. Then I stand up, and get a wet rag to clean us. After that we cuddle tidly in the bed. I kiss Arthur and then Dutch softly. Then I let them both kiss each other.

,,That was amazing." Arthur whispers.

,,It was." Dutch and I say at the se time. 

Arthur lay in the middle, I cuddle tidly behind him against his back, and Dutch cuddle tidly against Arthur's front.

,,I love you both so much." I whisper.

,,We love you too Josiah. So much." Whispers Dutch.

I close my eyes, and fall asleep immideatly.


End file.
